Amor: no me olvides
by Raven Tenoh
Summary: Después de un trágico adiós, Makoto encuentra en Motoki un amor verdadero que la ayuda a olvidar el pasado; pero ella no cuenta con que éste en algún momento la alcance. ONE SHOT


**NO ME OLVIDES **

_Hoy hace cinco años que él se fue y me abandonó a mi suerte… no sé porqué aún lo recuerdo, no debería, alguien más ha llegado y él me ha hecho muy feliz… pero el dolor y la decepción no se borran del todo… - _se decía entre pensamientos la joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes mirando por la ventanilla del camión hasta que un joven de cabello rubio a su lado la sacaba de sus pensamientos

- Makoto… Te estoy hablando desde hace un rato y estás muy sumida en tus pensamientos ¿te pasa algo?

- No… sólo veía el paisaje de la zona. No pasa nada, Motoki – respondió la joven aunque su mente estaba lejana de ahí.

- De acuerdo, amor. Igual y también es el nerviosismo de conocer a mi hermana… vamos, ella es una mujer muy agradable además le caes muy bien – mencionó mientras tomaba la mano de su linda novia la cual vestía una falda verde claro y una fresca camisa negra que resaltaba su alta y estética figura.

- También en parte – contestó la chica poniendo más atención a lo que su novio le decía – he hablado con tu hermana y ella me cae muy bien, es muy mona… pero me da miedo que no sea lo que ella espera para su hermano consentido – con notorio nerviosismo en su voz e igualmente ofrecía una sonrisita cálida para tranquilizarse internamente.

Ambos llegaron a su destino, Azabu Jyuban, felices descendieron del autobús y caminaron por las concurridas calles, se encontraban nerviosos. Caminaron un largo rato por las tiendas hasta que arribaron a la zona residencial donde todo era más calmado, sin tanto ir y venir, además que las casas daban una vista preciosa del Distrito. Makoto se encontraba fascinada con las bellezas arquitectónicas y de la calma que encontraba en ese lugar, todo era tan diferente a Tokio.

Entre risas y juegos caminaron varias cuadras más hasta que Motoki se paró y explicó a su novia que ese era el edificio en el cual vivían; ella sólo se quedó maravillada por el lujo que denotaba el edificio y el nerviosismo se hizo presente de nuevo. El joven rubio entró en el edificio primero y sostuvo la puerta para que su acompañante entrara, él tomó fuertemente la mano de Makoto y ascendieron en el elevador al piso 7.

Llegaron al piso, más bien no era el piso, sino la casa siete porque todo el piso era una sola casa, la chica nerviosa no dejaba de sorprenderse y preguntarse si no era impropia su vestimenta para un lugar tan elegante, sin embargo, su novio, como conociendo su pensar, le contestó negativamente que así se veía hermosa, su linda Mako. Entraron ambos en el enorme apartamento, no había nadie.

- ¿hola? – soltó al aire Motoki – creo que no hay nadie, cariño. ¿Algo de tomar?

- Sí, vengo sedienta. Está hermoso tu departamento, casa, no sé qué sea – con una risa nerviosa y observando la decoración vanguardista de la morada.

- Ahora lo traigo. Gracias, mi hermana y su novio ayudaron demasiado con la decoración, él es pintor, colaboró con algunas obras y teorías del color, mucho bla bla bla para mí, ya sabes –contestó desde la cocina y al poco rato trajo consigo limonadas, ambos se sentaron en la sala color hueso y comenzaron a ver la televisión en lo que Unazuki y su novio llegaban. Tras media hora de plática frente al televisor, la joven de cabello castaño fue al baño a retocarse el maquillaje, en ese momento, los faltantes entraron en el departamento y comenzaron a charlar.

- ¡Hermano! Qué bien que llegaste primero, ¿dónde está la cuñada afortunada? – preguntó ansiosa y feliz Unazuki, una chica de 22 años, cabello rojizo y ojos verdes muy parecidos a los de su hermano mayor.

- Me da gusto verte y más con este muchacho que, espero, te cuide mucho – comentó lo último con tono amenazador y broma por lo que cerró el puño como amenaza – ella está en el baño ya sale. ¿Cómo estás, Asanuma? – y en ese momento salió Makoto del baño.

- Me encuentro bien, ya sabes problemas con la graduación, no me… - y quedó petrificado ante lo que sus ojos veían

- Linda, qué bueno que sales. Quiero presentarte a Unazuki, mi hermana y Kitano Asanuma, su novio. Ella es Kino Makoto, mi hermosa novia –ella en ese momento se había helado al reconocer al ver de nuevo a Asanuma quien tanto le hizo daño. Un mareo la arremetió y tomó su cabeza.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Unazuki

- Sí, disculpen… fue la emoción de conocerlos, mucho gusto – se inclinó como muestra de respeto y extendió su mano a ambos.

- Igualmente, Kino-san, un PLACER conocerla – respondió Asanuma galantemente.

- Si me disculpan, les quito un momento a Motoki-kun – y se lo llevó a otro extremo de la sala y muy bajo le dijo – tendrás alguna pastilla para las náuseas y el mareo, me sentí algo mal hace un rato, qué pena. – sinceramente la chica

- Te dije que no te malpasaras, amor. Te hace daño y lo sabes… déjame voy a ver y te la traigo…- respondió el joven, pero antes de que se fuera su novia le propuso quedarse un momento sola en el cuarto de él, a lo cual asintió. Ambos se marcharon.

Motoki se desvió hacia el baño y Makoto se quedó sentada en la cama, pensativa y con unas ganas inmensas de llorar, se preguntaba: _¿por qué ese día se lo tenía que encontrar?_, no se lo podía explicar, era ilógico, él debía estar en París o Italia o Estados Unidos, no sabía; pero ella siempre lo creyó lejos… su mundo se había derrumbado y las cosas habían cambiado con ese pequeño reencuentro…

- Mako, mi hermana me dio esto, dice que te sentirás mejor, descansa y cuando esté lista la comida, te llamo, ¿está bien? –extendió la pastilla y un vaso de agua.

- Gracias, amor. No sé qué haría sin ti y tus atenciones – tomó el vaso y bebió la pastilla, el comentario provocó que él se sonrojara.

- Quédate tranquila, descansa – salió de la habitación.

En la habitación mantenía un monólogo en voz baja como reflexión de su mala suerte. _Gran Kami cómo fue que me pudo pasar esto… no puede ser, ¿por qué este día? Debo tranquilizarme, dar mi mejor cara y tener nervios de hierro. Es mi cuñada, él es mi ex novio y también está mi novio. Kami-sama qué voy a hacer… mi pasado vuelve, mi presente y estabilidad emocional peligra… debo tranquilizarme… debo tranquilizarme… respira Makoto, eres una mujer fuerte, sí se puede – _se repetía una y otra vez la castaña para darse ánimos – _debo poder, amo a Motoki y lo haré por el amor que le tengo…_

- Mako, linda ya está la comida – desde afuera de la habitación anunciaba el rubio para que su novia saliera a comer como hacia días no realizaba, no bien.

- Ahora salgo, Motoki. – agregó nerviosa levantándose de la cama. Se paró frente a un espejo a arreglarse un poco el cabello y por última vez, antes de salir, repitió – Gran Kami: ayúdame… - abrió la puerta y caminó lo más segura que pudo hacia el comedor, donde se hallaban sentados Motoki y Asanuma por lo cual Makoto fue en busca de su cuñada; pero su novio la detuvo y pidió que se sentara en la mesa, ella asintió y comenzó una charla de indirectas muy discretas que la incomodaban por parte de Asanuma.

- Kino-san ¿ya se siente mejor? –cuestionó el joven castaño de ojos azul profundo

- Sí –cortante la castaña, tratando de controlar sus nervios

- ¿Qué le alteró? ¿Por qué se sintió mal? ¿Algún pasado? – esa pregunta fue un golpe bajo que encolerizó a Makoto. Motoki no entendía bien lo que el joven pretendía; pero tampoco le puso mucha atención.

- He tenido exámenes difíciles en la Universidad, Kitano-san. No he comido ni he dormido bien desde hace varios días –cínicamente como devolviendo la indirecta– no entendí su última pregunta ¿me lo podría explicar? Confieso que mi novio y yo, no hemos entendido a qué se refiere, Kitano-san.

- A nada en específico… - respondió nervioso como intentando evadir la pregunta, lo único que lo salvó fue el inicio de la comida. Unazuki entraba en el comedor con una cacerola de la cual se desprendía un olor de dulce, cremoso, era espagueti a la hawaiana.

- Mmm…- aspirando mucho aire y reteniéndolo como si así Motoki saboreara desde antes la comida - ¡huele delicioso! ¿Qué es, hermanita?

- Es espagueti a la hawaiana –decía muy segura de sí la joven pelirroja –lo aprendí de mamá. A ver qué les parece– y sirvió cada plato para degustarlo y dar una opinión sobre el platillo

- Cariño, te quedó riquísimo –limpiándose propiamente una comisura del labio – alguna vez probé un espagueti igual de delicioso –sonrió ante tal comentario, rascó su cabeza y de reojo miró a Makoto.

- Gracias, Asanuma. Es una receta de mamá – se sonrojó ligeramente Unazuki, el cual desapareció al escuchar el siguiente comentario - ¿Ah sí? – con celos - ¿De quién? Porque no creo conocer un platillo más rico que el mío –sonrió disimulando su coraje ante la aseveración de su novio.

- ¿La verdad…? –Unazuki lanzó una mirada fulminante, no era una chica muy liberal, al contrario siempre era posesiva y celosa– era un platillo especial que me hacía mamá cuando aún vivía con ella –tanto Makoto como Unazuki tomaron un respiro aunque por distintos motivos, una por liberar algo de tensión y la otra por evitar una discusión de nunca acabar.

- ¿Saben? Mako-chan prepara platillos celestiales, estudia gastronomía en Tokio –presumió Motoki los atributos de su novia, Asanuma no se sorprendió pues eso ya lo sabía, pero la pelirroja lanzó una propuesta a su cuñada.

- ¡Wow, no lo creo! ¿Podrías enseñarme algunas recetas de repostería? Tomas repostería ¿cierto? –emocionada la joven.

- Claro. Cuando gustes, te enseño algunos trucos para hacer pasteles, galletas, aunque ya los hago rápido –sonrió cálidamente y prosiguió– sólo dime cuándo y vengo para ayudarte.

- ¿Trabaja de eso, Kino-san? – preguntó con otras intenciones más allá de la curiosidad el ojiazul.

- Sí, ahora sí – de nuevo cortante. En ese momento todos habían terminado de degustar la pasta por lo que Unazuki se levantó para ir por el siguiente platillo, pero Makoto al sentirse incómoda, la acompañó hasta la cocina para ayudarle a servir, no quería estar cerca de ese hombre.

En la cocina, la joven de cabello castaño ayudaba a servir el costillar en cada plato, lo adornaba y aderezaba con algunas cosas que encontraba para que no perdiera vista y sabor, al tiempo que daba consejos a su cuñada de cómo emplatar, cómo debía hacerse, altura y demás elementos para que todo se viera más vistoso y apetecible para el comensal. Cada cosa que Makoto decía a Unazuki la maravillaba y ponía atención formidable para que, en un futuro, lo pusiera en práctica. Salieron de la cocina, cada una con dos platos, los dejaron a sus respectivos novios y tomaron asiento.

- Lo emplataste tú ¿verdad? –afirmó el castaño de ojos verdes señalando a su novia – digo… es que tiene tu toque– al notar la mirada de desaprobación de su hermana.

- Sí, pero ya le enseñé a Unazuki-san a emplatar correctamente para que le queden así: lindos los platos. – sintió orgullo al ver lo hermoso de sus platos.

- Y ¿dónde trabajas, Makoto? –Cuestionó con más confianza Unazuki– y dime sólo Unazuki, por favor, te siento más familiar– rió de buena gana.

- Trabajo en un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad

- ¿Cómo se llama? – interrumpió ansioso Asanuma que se había mantenido al margen en ese lapso de conversación– igual y un día vamos tú y yo, amor – tomó de la mano a la pelirroja y la besó en la mejilla.

- Tokio Blues & Bar – respondió con algo de frustración porque le estaba dando la información que él buscaba. – se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad, como les dije.

- Es deliciosa la comida ahí, además el ambiente es bueno pasando las seis de la tarde – recomendó el ojiverde – Y más teniendo a mi lado a esta futura chef. – la abrazó. Todos terminaron de degustar del plato fuerte, tomaron un par de copas de vino y se levantaron de la mesa, dirigiéndose a la sala, tomaron asiento y prosiguieron la plática de vez en cuando Unazuki y Makoto platicaban de "cosas de mujeres", pero, la mayoría del tiempo, estaban inmersas en la conversación colectiva.

- Dime Makoto-san – abriendo paso en las preguntas Asanuma - ¿tienes algún sueño sin hacer realidad? – la castaña sólo apretó los puños disimuladamente mientras por su mente pasaba la escena de molerlo a golpes por su imprudencia y desfachatez.

- Sí, así es. Tengo un sueño que ESTOY a punto de hacer realidad y que, desgraciadamente, en el pasado no pude por cuestiones ajenas a mí, más bien fue un problema sin mucha importancia, Kitano-san

- Interesante – sólo mencionó el castaño ojiazul. Su novia prosiguió.

- Cuando comenzaron a salir – dirigiéndose a su cuñada – Motoki no dejaba de hablarme de ti y que desde un principio lo habías prendido de tu mirada y tu presencia, recuerdo que ese día llegó muy emocionado porque había conocido a la mujer de sus sueños – relató con sinceridad Unazuki.

- Me apenas, Unazuki… - confesó la joven y un ligero sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas blancas – él es quien iluminó y recompuso mi vida después de todo el caos – ocultando bien el dolor que eso le provocaba.

- Bueno, bueno… - con sonrojo evidente ante las confesiones de su hermana, Motoki decidió darle otro giro a la conversación y prosiguió – quiero comunicarles algo, pero antes debo ir por una botella de vino blanco espumoso que tengo en la nevera. Y se retiró rumbo a la cocina, regresó con cuatro copas y la botella de vino, las sirvió, cada uno tomó una, un poco extrañados.

- ¿Qué pasa, hermano?- cuestionó la pelirroja

- Bien, Unazuki, Asanuma, linda – tomó a Makoto de la mano y la acercó a su lado, la envolvió con su brazo y prosiguió – pasa que…quiero dar un nuevo paso en mi vida y en mi relación – miró a su novia mientras él buscaba en la bolsa de su pantalón, hasta que lo encontró, continuó hablando – quiero avanzar contigo, a tu lado el resto de mi vida, claro si aceptas… – mostró un anillo a la joven que se sonrojó muchísimo ante tal petición, Unazuki estaba sorprendida, pero feliz y el castaño se hallaba en una mezcla de enojo y derrota. Motoki se hincó frente a la joven que derramaba lágrimas de felicidad y dijo al fin – Makoto Kino, linda, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – Mako se había quedado petrificada y no articulaba palabra de la emoción, el ambiente se tensó un poco, pero antes de que Motoki se levantara del piso le gritó:

- ¡Claro! ¡Aceptó casarme contigo! Te amo – y depositó un beso como un ligero toque demostrando su emoción. – Gracias, gracias, Motoki – mientras derramaba lágrimas abundantemente, su novio ponía el anillo de oro con una piedra color verde en su dedo anular y los presentes aplaudían.

- Me da gusto por ustedes. Ahora sí seremos cuñadas oficiales, Makoto – confesó sinceramente Unazuki y la abrazó demostrándole su felicidad. Por su parte, Asanuma felicitó a Motoki

- Espero que sean muy felices. Has elegido a una buena mujer, como yo a tu hermana – sinceró el joven.

- Lo sé, Asanuma, lo sé. Tú y mi hermana ya deberían comprometerse, pero es su decisión y no debo meterme – sonrió feliz el rubio.

- Te amo, Mako-chan – dijo en su oído mientras la abrazaba por la emoción que su compromiso le provocaba.

Otro rato más pasaron ahí, charlando, sin embargo, Makoto debía marcharse porque debía levantarse temprano para doblar turno en el restaurante ya que el permiso que le dieron no era gratis y tenía que reponer el tiempo. Por tal razón, la castaña se despidió de los presentes, así como de Asanuma que ante el compromiso se había alejado un poco de sus preguntas y a ella le había provocado tranquilidad y comodidad en la casa y el resto de la velada. Motoki también se despidió, primero, acompañaría a su novia a su departamento y, segundo, debía alistar sus cosas para ir al trabajo en la empresa. Ambos se despidieron y salieron rumbo a Tokio.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Makoto, propuso a Motoki que se quedara y se fuera mañana temprano, cosa que le pareció muy tentadora al rubio, pero que prefería dejar para otro día, la chica creyó imprudente la proposición y se apenó, por lo cual el joven le prometió que mañana le daría una grata sorpresa en su empleo. Sonrió y cerró la puerta, imaginando la sorpresa.

La pesadez del día siguiente se hizo presente desde las primeras horas. Makoto sentía demasiada pereza para levantarse e irse al trabajo. Tomó un baño, se relajó mientras el agua caía por su espalda delgada y pálida, todos sus músculos sentían las gotas de agua caliente, se sentía ansiosa por el compromiso y lo recordó, sonrió, pero también recordó a quien se había encontrado y con un dejó de tristeza pronunció: Asanuma…

Salió de la ducha y se dirigió a su habitación a vestirse con su uniforme de cocina para el restaurante, pantalón a cuadros blanco y negro con una camisa blanca, cepilló su largo y ondulado cabello y recogió en una coleta alta, en una mochila metió un cuaderno, un libro, su delantal y su gorro para la cocina. Salió con tiempo justo para arribar a su lugar de trabajo por lo que caminaba despacio, pensativa y feliz por su noviazgo, miró el anillo y rió apenada al saberse comprometida. Tomó el autobús y algunos minutos más tarde se encontraba en la contra esquina de "Tokio Blues & Bar", dio gracias a los Kamis por dejarla llegar a tiempo porque el tráfico es aterrador y espeluznante en esa zona de Japón.

Cruzó la calle y entró por la puerta del personal, saludó a todos amablemente, pero una persona notó su felicidad desde kilómetros de distancia.

- Hola Mako-chan. ¿Qué te tiene tan contenta? – preguntó suspicaz la joven de cabello negro y ojos morados.

- Hola, Rei-chan – con una sonrisa muy abierta – nada en especial. – cortó ella, aún no quería dar indicios de su compromiso.

- uhm… - cerró los ojos un poco y analizó cada parte, desde arriba hasta abajo y, su observación dio resultados - ¡estás comprometida! – gritó mientras aplaudía emocionada la joven

- Habla más bajo, Rei. Sí, ayer me lo pidió Motoki y acepté – agregó con emoción la alta castaña – me siento muy feliz, no sabes cuánto. – sin recordar el incidente de Asanuma.

- Pues dímelo a mí, me da un gusto enorme verte tan feliz, radiante, no puedes ocultarlo, linda. ¡Felicidades! – la abrazó efusiva Rei ya que se sentía contenta de verla componer su vida, después de cómo la encontró. – pero, ahora, debes quitarte ese anillo, son reglas de la empresa para preparar los alimentos ¿está bien? – y le extendió una cadena de oro que acaba de quitarse la pelinegra. – disfruta este día, cielo.

Rei se retiró a sus labores, era la dueña y administradora del lugar, por lo que fue a revisar bodegas y hacer un inventario de cada cosa que había en el restaurante, era muy ordenada, quizá, obsesiva, pero realizaba excelentemente su trabajo administrativo como nadie, así como ser la amiga de sus empleados y darles paso a la confianza para contarles algún problema, aunque con Makoto, ella había estrechado más lazos de amistad que con el resto.

Cerca del medio día, toda la cocina era un caos ya habían llegado clientes, debían coordinarse, unos hacían una cosa y otros otra, eran como un reloj en funcionamiento perfecto. Cuando era la hora de la comida de las empresas, los trabajadores comenzaron a salir, el trabajo se dobló, justo en ese momento, llegó un mensajero que preguntaba por Makoto Kino, el hombre llevaba un arreglo de rosas rojas y rosas, todos hicieron bulla ante este hecho y Rei llamó a Makoto, como no aparecía la fue a buscar y le dijo: "Te buscan… bonito momento se le ocurre a tu novio darte detalles". La castaña se extrañó y recibió al mensajero el arreglo, firmó y el joven se marchó. Ella vio extrañada el ramo, recordó que le iba a mandar un detalle ¿sería ese?, buscó una tarjeta y leyó: "Hola linda. Te mando este ramo como muestra de mi amor. Tengo una sorpresa para ti esperando en el restaurante italiano "Sapore Delizioso", a las 8. Te amo. Besos. Da tu nombre al entrar". La nota la confundió un poco, era una nota de Motoki, pensó que no podría ser nadie más, no tomó mucha importancia, entró y dejó el arreglo en un sitio seguro para proseguir con sus labores.

La tarde transcurrió ajetreada como era la rutina de la cocina, preparando platillos, cafés, tés, bebidas especiales, todo era trabajo, pero le encantaba a Makoto todo lo que ella hacía y según definía como que ese tipo de cosas la hacían sentir viva. Terminó su turno y pidió a Rei Hino autorización para retirarse, ya que había terminado sus turnos y tenía una cita. Rei aceptó y agradeció a la castaña por su constancia, dedicación y apoyo a su negocio, las chicas se despidieron hasta el siguiente día.

En el autobús, Makoto se sentía apenada al mostrar ese ramo de rosas, además de ser incómodo entre tanto bullicio de gente. También recordó que no le contó a su amiga sobre el reencuentro que tuvo con Asanuma, su ex novio y por quien se derrumbó hace algunos años.

Cuando llegó a su destino, camino para ir al departamento unas cuantas calles, tiempo en el que reflexionaba qué debía ponerse para la ocasión y el lugar, optó por un vestido fresco verde claro, con unos aretes de esmeralda y una chalina que acompañara al vestido. Emocionada, ansiosa, apresuró el paso y entró en el departamento, tomó un baño y se arregló, aún tenía tiempo suficiente, recogió la mitad de su pelo en alto dejando el resto ondulado y suelto dando elegancia y frescura, tomó un bolso parecido al color del vestido y salió del departamento.

En la esquina tomó un taxi y pidió que la llevará al restaurante "Sapore Delizioso" en el centro de la ciudad, el chofer movió la cabeza afirmativamente y se dirigieron rumbo al lugar, de vez en vez, el chofer volteaba a ver a la señorita que denotaba elegancia esa noche y rompió un poco el silencio intentando hacer la plática sin mucho éxito, ya que la mujer iba nerviosa y pensando en Motoki y esa cita tan rara, por alguna extraña razón tenía un mal presentimiento y eso la asustaba y estresaba un poco.

Al fin llegó al restaurante, pagó al chofer y entró al sitio. En la entrada se encontraba el anfitrión quien le preguntó:

- Señorita ¿le puedo ayudar? – amablemente y servicial el hombre vestido de frac

- Sí, gracias. Alguien me espera. Sólo me dijo que entregara esta nota – extendió la nota y el hombre asintió.

- Sígame, señorita. El señor la espera. Por aquí.

Makoto lo siguió hasta llegar a una mesa, algo apartada de la entrada y distanciada de las demás, el hombre la esperaba de espaldas. El anfitrión anunció que la señorita ya había arribado. El hombre de cabello castaño volteó y sonrió triunfante, mientras tanto ella sintió una punzante nausea al mirarlo.

- ¡Asanuma! – expresó con asombro

- ¡Hola, Makoto! Me da gusto que vinieras – con una sonrisa

- Me encantaría decir lo mismo, Asanuma, pero no me da gusto verte y menos por tus trucos para lograrlo. – con evidente molestia.

- Toma asiento, por favor – se levantó y separó una silla de la mesa con ello invitando a la castaña a sentarse – sólo quiero hablar contigo, explicarte algunas cosas

- Que sea rápido – tomó asiento – ¿qué tipo de cosas? Como irte sin decir nada y ahora vienes a descomponer todo

- Desean ordenar algo, los señores – preguntó un mesero joven, vestido de negro con una libreta.

- No por el momento, señor – respondió correctamente Asanuma - ¿tú, querida ordenarás algo?

- Sí – tajante – un whisky en las rocas, por favor – petición ante la cual el mesero hizo una cara de asombro que trató de disimular, anotó en la libreta y se retiró para minutos más tarde llevarlo a la chica.

- Vaya, Mako, te gustan las bebidas fuertes… - dijo en tono de broma el hombre

- Pues no es que me gusten, pero ayudarán a sobrellevar tu presencia, tu plática y la ocasión – sonrió ante lo que dijo y después llevó la copa a su boca - ¿cómo ves, "cariño"? – gruñó ante el comentario el chico.

- Bien a lo que vine, Mako-chan – la castaña frunció el ceño – pero, antes, ¿quieres comer algo? Porque no quiero sacarte cargando de aquí – agregó gracioso y soltó una risita burlona.

- Pues bien, sí, quiero pedir algo y no es porque debas sacarme de aquí sino por el dinero que gastarás, precio que te ha de costar esta conversación, Asanuma – retó la chica. El chico alentó a su decisión. Llamó al mesero y ambos ordenaron platillos algo caros, más Makoto que sabía sobre este tipo de cocina y ella misma fue quien eligió el vino que acompañaría a la perfección sus órdenes.

Mientras degustaban de sus alimentos, intentaban charlar sin mucho éxito hasta que Makoto decidió romper el silencio:

- ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo? –mientras partía su carne correctamente con los cubiertos.

- Del pasado – tomó un sorbo de vino y continuó – de lo que sucedió en el pasado entre nosotros, creo que te debo una explicación… - soltó el joven y una mirada airada de su acompañante.

- No me hagas reír, Asanuma, no mientras estoy bebiendo… lo que tú hiciste en el pasado, en el pasado quedó y no hay de que hablarlo, para mí está terminado – aseveró tajantemente y con una decisión terrible que ni ella misma se lo creía.

- Pues yo sí quiero hablar de ello…

- Pero yo no. – interrumpió la chica.

- Bien, pues se hará porque ya lo he decidido – algo fastidiado

- Como quieras –continuó comiendo el plato fuerte, el joven siguió con la plática en la cual Makoto sólo escuchaba sin responder.

- ¿Sabes? Ese día lo lamenté tanto, como no tienes idea, me aterró la idea de vivir solos, juntos, luchando por nuestros sueños en otro país, me llené de miedo, por eso, decidí no llegar al lugar donde habíamos acordado y no tenía la cara para buscarte, no después de lo que te hice –aclaró su garganta con un poco de vino tinto– intenté buscarte meses más tarde, pero en tu casa no estabas y me dijeron que no sabían nada de ti y tampoco querían saberlo. Así que, debí continuar con mi vida, como, supongo, hiciste con la tuya, pero jamás dejé de amarte, siempre te recuerdo, cada noche, no me perdono todo lo que te hice, todo el daño que te hice, ¡NO PUEDO! –levantó un poco la voz y continuó. A la chica algo le había conmovido, quería seguir escuchando para después responderle, le partía el alma escuchar su versión, recordar parte de su doloroso pasado, pero debía enfrentarlo para dejarlo ir, olvidarlo – juré que cuando te encontrara lucharía por tu amor e imploraría tu perdón. Así que, ahora que te encontré quiero confesarte el sentimiento de culpa y amor que siento por ti… -bebió de nuevo vino. Esta vez la chica rompió el silencio.

- No tienes derecho a venir ahora y descomponer todo, no lo tienes. No sabes lo que tuve que pasar por tu idiotez y tus dudas. Dime algo ¿crees que a mí no me aterraba la idea de vivir sola, sin apoyo en otro país, luchando por mis sueños? Claro que tenía miedo, dudas, pero tomé el riesgo, huí de la casa de mis padres, me corrieron cuando quise volver, ahí te estuve esperando horas hasta anochecer, con frío, hambre, sin moverme, pero jamás llegaste. Estuve vagando sin rumbo fijo porque no tenía mucho dinero ni lugar para llegar a dormir, dormí un tiempo en un parque, después encontré un lugar más seguro, el templo Hiwaka donde conocí a una hermosa mujer que me ayudó en demasía, me dio mi actual trabajo y es mi mejor amiga, la más incondicional del mundo, sin ella quizá hubiera muerto. Al año de que me abandonaste, fui a nuestro sitio por si te acordabas de ir a buscarme, siempre te pensé lejos, pero tenía esperanza. Llegué al templo deprimida, Rei y el abuelo estaban haciendo oración y decidí no interrumpir, me fui a mi habitación, calenté el baño y entré a la tina donde me corté las venas para morirme de una vez por todas, ¡por tus causas! Rei es muy perceptiva y corrió a buscarme y me halló desangrándome, gritó al abuelo y una ambulancia fue por mí, alterada me vendó para que no perdiera más sangre, estuve un tiempo en terapia psiquiátrica, con medicación, cuando salí, Rei me ayudó mucho, con el tiempo perdí la esperanza de que volverías y decidí seguir con mi vida, pero, a veces, la depresión se hacía presente al recordar la fecha, hasta que lo conocí a él, me ofreció un día su sombrilla cuando salía del trabajo, yo estaba llorando, sin embargo no se notaba por la lluvia, me miró y me preguntó varias cosas, al ver que no me animaba me hizo reír fácilmente, cosa rara en mi estado anímico, total que un día llegó al restaurante, al reconocerme, me saludó y fue constantemente hasta que logró que saliera con él, Motoki me ayudó a reconstruir mi vida, él sabe que "alguien" me rompió el corazón, me hizo creer de nuevo en el amor, no puedes hacer esto, venir y decir todas las barbaridades que has mencionado, ya no te amo, no eres el mismo, no soy la de antes, somos diferentes, hemos cambiado, Asanuma, entiéndelo. No puedes, no tienes derecho de desacomodar mi vida, enamorarme y volver a jugar conmigo, como sé que lo harás… ¡no!

- Pero, Makoto, esto que siento por ti, es muy fuerte – intentó tomar la mano de la chica que la apartó enseguida.

- ¡No digas tonterías! ¿Y Unazuki? No piensas en nadie más, sólo en ti – recriminaba la castaña con lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos verdes radiantes.

- La amo, pero no como a ti, cielo –con dulzura que en sus ojos se combinaban con arrepentimiento y dolor– entiéndeme, Makoto, por favor.

- No, Asanuma. Me costó mucho salir del infierno que tú causaste, salí, aprendí a vivir, he comenzado desde cero, voy a cumplir mi sueño de ser chef, encontré a un hombre maravilloso con quien me casaré…

- No digas eso – interrumpió el chico – Makoto, por favor, no te cases con él… por favor – suplicaba con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla

- No vas a querer decirme que ahora te quieres casar conmigo –con sarcasmo– no me hagas reír. Me casaré con él y que te quede clara una cosa: yo sí amo a Motoki con todo mi corazón. Él es el hombre a quien amo. Con permiso.

La joven se levantó de la mesa y puso la servilleta de tela sobre el plato y se retiró, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al haber enfrentado ese pasado. Salió del lugar y abordó un taxi, dio la dirección y comenzó a llorar mirando hacia la ventana, se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano. Pagó el taxi y entró en el edificio, llorando copiosamente, llegó a su apartamento, aventó las llaves, la bolsa y se tiró al piso a llorar amargamente. Quería llamar a Rei, pero no podía hacerlo tan alterada, prefirió calmarse. Su mente le decía que antes de llamar a su amiga debía hacerlo con su novio, más tranquila, llamó a su apartamento.

- ¿Motoki?

- Sí ¿Mako-chan? ¿Qué pasa?

- Motoki-kun, sólo llamé para saber de tu día – soltó una risa fingida

- ¿sólo eso? Me fue bien, linda ¿qué tal el tuyo?

- Pues… no fue de los mejores, pero lo superé –rió levemente– ¿mañana harás algo en la tarde como a las 4?

- Vaya… supongo que estuvo pesado… -meditó un poco– no, no tengo nada qué hacer.

- ¿Te puedo ver en tu apartamento a las 4:30? – preguntó ansiosa

- Sí. ¿Segura no te pasa nada? – cuestionó intrigado

- Segura. Nos vemos mañana allá ¿vale? Cuídate y recuerda que te amo…

- Sí, aquí nos vemos. Yo también te amo con todo el corazón – correspondió algo extrañado.

- Adiós. Besos. – despidió ella

- Adiós – finalizaron y ambos colgaron la línea. Él, confundido. Ella, con dolor.

Mientras tanto en su mente le daba vueltas la idea de llamar a Rei, contarle lo ocurrido y llorar con ella, pero algo extrañamente la detenía. Prefirió mejor dormir un momento aunque dio muchas vueltas en la cama pudo conciliar el sueño y descansó por un momento de esa brumosa realidad que la afligía hasta que el sonido del teléfono la despertó y adormilada respondió:

- ¿Hola?

- Mako-chan ¿estás bien? – preguntó la joven por el teléfono

- Sí, Rei ¿qué pasa? ...espera, ¿cómo supiste? – cuestionó desconcertada la castaña

- Sabes que tengo un sexto sentido muy fuerte y pude sentir que no estabas bien. ¿Qué pasó, Makoto? – preguntó la joven ansiosa

- No estoy bien, Rei –soltó el llanto– ayer en la casa de Motoki, me encontré con Asanuma y hoy las flores que me enviaron eran de él y asistí a una cena con él pensando que era Motoki… ¡Rei no sé qué hacer! – confesaba con dolor y voz llorosa.

- No sé qué decirte – un silencio creciente envolvió a las chicas; rompió con sus palabras suaves - ¿qué te dijo?

- Me habló acerca de lo que pasó cuando me dejó plantada en el Aeropuerto, dijo que el miedo lo invadió y que regresó a mi casa a buscarme, obviamente, le dijeron que no estaba y no querían saber nada de mí… dice que aún me ama… - suspiró la joven Makoto con un gran dolor que le oprimía el pecho y una confusión que nublaba su mente-, pero yo amo a Motoki-kun. Mañana hablaré con él, le diré la verdad y a ver qué pasa

- ¿Hablarás con él? ¿Estás consciente de las consecuencias? – interrumpió Rei

- Claro que lo estoy, Rei. Nunca en mi vida había estado tan segura, no tengo porqué ocultarle algo a mi prometido.

- Entonces… - meditó - ¿has tomado una decisión, te has decidido por uno de los dos? – lanzó cautelosamente a su amiga que aún confundida respondió

- No hay mucho que decidir, Rei-chan. Siempre he sabido a quién amo y creo que tú lo sabes mejor que nadie

- Mmm… eso creo – contestó pensativa ya que su flama decía algo confuso y diferente a lo que ella se imaginaba.

- Rei, quiero descansar, gracias por escucharme, estoy más tranquila. Gracias, amiga. Buena noche –inmediatamente colgó la bocina sin que su amiga tuviera tiempo de despedirse mientras Rei del otro lado de la línea susurra pesadamente:

- Sólo espero que hagas lo correcto y nadie salga lastimado… Mako…

Al día siguiente, el ánimo era nulo, las sábanas pesaban demasiado en el cuerpo, el aire era denso se pegaba a los pulmones como plomo, las piernas se acalambraban con cada ligero movimiento, el rostro de Makoto era triste, confundido y pálido.

- Kami-sama, dame fortaleza. ¡AYÚDAME! No quiero equivocarme. –rezó la joven confundida y caminó hacia la cocina a beber un café y después prosiguió a tomar un baño. Procuró vestirse cómoda, salió de su apartamento y tomó un taxi para ir al trabajo, no tenía ganas de caminar, no hoy. Pagó el servicio y entró en el restaurante. Rei la esperaba en la puerta de servicio, por donde siempre llegaban los empleados.

- Buenos días, Mako-chan – la abrazó efusivamente - ¿cómo estás?

- Bien… eso creo… tal vez, no bien, pero… no sé, Rei – contestó sinceramente la joven castaña

- Creo que por hoy no te dejaré trabajar, comprendo tu carga emocional, tienes el día libre.

- Pero… - quiso replicar la castaña

- Nada de peros, anda, vete. Te deseo lo mejor y arregla todo lo que tengas que arreglar – deseó sinceramente a su amiga.

- Gracias –mencionó la castaña casi como un susurro

Minutos más tarde se encontraba caminando por el centro de Tokio, veía las tiendas, artículos de belleza, utensilios de cocina, instrumentos musicales, multitudes en los cruceros, pero, aún y con todo el ruido y las distracciones, su cabeza seguía siendo un caos, no sabía qué iba a decirle con exactitud a su prometido, cómo lo iba a manejar hasta que dio con una tienda de flores y recordó su antigua afición por ellas lo cual la motivó a entrar al lugar.

Dentro encontró todo tipo de flores, arreglos para diferentes ocasiones, artículos para el cuidado de las plantas, macetas, tierra, abono y absorta en esta tarea de observar tanta belleza su mente halló un poco de paz y sus ojos se clavaron en una planta que se hacía notar por su nombre "nomeolvides", la contempló largo rato, leía su descripción, la volvía a mirar, leía de nuevo, una y otra vez el mismo procedimiento porque al verla sólo pensaba en una sola persona: Motoki y en la decisión dolorosa que iba a tomar. Inevitablemente rodó una lágrima cristalina por su mejilla pálida.

Tras largo tiempo de pensar en la planta y su relación con su novio, optó por comprarla, pidió ayuda a una joven vendedora. Cuando se la entregaron, el cuerpo se le entumeció y las manos al tomarla le temblaron. Salió de la tienda y en una de las pantallas vio la hora, casi las 3 de la tarde, por lo cual decidió tomar el transporte para llegar a tiempo con Motoki.

En el camión seguía pensando en él, su pasado y la mejor manera de explicarle las cosas sin que eso afectara su relación, lo que más le preocupaba era arruinar su compromiso por esta situación que se había salido de control, ella lo amaba realmente, no quería perderlo. A unas cuantas cuadras, ya había tomado una decisión, terrible que iba a afectar a varios en ese cuadro macabro del destino.

Subió las escaleras con pesadez, abrazada de la planta, segura de su decisión. Pensé algunos minutos si realmente tocar o no, hasta que acercó su dedo índice al timbre redondo y lo hizo sonar una, dos veces… hasta que salió el joven castaño.

- Hola, cielo ¿cómo has estado? –saludó efusivo, aunque se quedó observando a Makoto un rato, ya que ella miraba hacia el piso sin haber reaccionado a su pregunta- ¿Mako? –ella levantó la mirada y él se sorprendió al ver sus ojos hinchados por el llanto y su semblante pálido.

- Hola –mencionó con desgano y una risita forzada que intentó pareciera normal y fresca– ahm… he estado pensativa –un silencio corto– ¿puedo pasar?

- Perdona. Claro, pasa –una vez dentro cerró la puerta y se apoyó unos minutos en ésta mientras observaba a la chica de espaldas, sin más que hacer que sólo mirar el piso o la planta. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

- Agua, por favor. –respondió la chica sin voltear hacia su novio.

- Toma. Qué linda planta has traído –elogió el ojiverde para romper la tensión en el ambiente.

- Es muy bonita ¿verdad? Me… -recapacitó un momento antes de seguir la frase– gustaría hablar contigo –tensó su cuerpo y apretó sus manos contra la maceta empapelada de la planta.

- Bien. Ven vamos a la sala. –caminaron juntos hasta la pequeña sala del departamento de soltero de Motoki– Mako… te noto, no sé, rara desde ayer que me llamaste ¿pasa algo grave?

- De hecho, por eso vengo a hablar contigo, para poder arreglar las cosas, hablar; no pude dormir pensando en cómo decir todo lo que me ha pasado desde hace dos días – un silencio denso y largo inundó la habitación – sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

- Claro que lo sé y lo siento. Se me hace tan extraña esta plática, el ambiente, todo –dubitativo.

- Por favor, no quiero hacer de esto un chisme, una milonga, un caos, te suplico discreción y tomes la decisión lo mejor que puedas ¿sí? –con voz delicada y suplicante entrecortada por el nudo en la garganta contenido por la castaña.

- De acuerdo, se hará como tú quieras – sinceró el muchacho.

- Recuerdas el pasado doloroso del que te conté ¿verdad? – un gesto afirmativo de Motoki – bien, pues, él, ese hombre que tanto daño me hizo, ha vuelto a mi vida, me ha dejado helada cuando lo vi, altivo, galante, pedante y soberbio. Volvió el mismo día en que me dejó, la misma fecha que se cumplían cinco años de su partida –una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y estremeció al castaño– yo no quería que pasara nada de esto… ¡MALDITO DESTINO! – gritó con una furia contenida Makoto.

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó tranquilo, con el mayor apego a la tranquilidad que juntó para poder cuestionarle esta inquietud.

- No, no me preguntes eso… quiero que entiendas que es muy doloroso…

- ¿Dime quién es?

- El día que fui a conocer a tu hermana, lo vi, hablé con él, me porté evasiva a cada una de sus preguntas, él sabe de ti, de mi relación contigo, por desgracia –tragó saliva– también sabe dónde trabajo y me envió ayer un arreglo de rosas con una tarjeta en la cual me invitaba a una cena, asistí pensando que eras tú, aunque tenía un mal presentimiento. Cuando llegué vi que era él y me causó nausea el sólo hecho de verlo, me rogó que no me fuera para hablar del pasado y aclarar las cosas, cosa que me pareció innecesaria. Me explicó el porqué me dejó plantada en el aeropuerto aquel día, lo que sintió y demás sarta de estupideces que decidí marcharme, al llegar a casa quise marcarle a Rei y platicarle, pero decidí llamarte para contarte, creo que entre nosotros no debe existir secretos y se me hizo justo decirte la verdad… yo… yo… -titubeó antes de completar la frase – yo me siento confundida y…

- ¿Confundida? ¿Por él? –interrumpió

- No. Por todo lo que está en juego y lo cercano que sería el daño a terceros.

- ¿Quién es? –esta vez exigió el ojiverde

- No, no quieres saberlo…

- Quiero que me lo digas, Makoto

- Quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi corazón y que… eres el único en mi corazón, yo no quería esto, te lo juro… - lloraba copiosamente la joven y apretaba sus manos contra su playera, retorciéndola un poco.

- Te creo y también te amo y quiero que seas mi esposa…

- Ese chico, quien tanto daño me hizo es Asanuma –bajó la mirada apenada al terminar la frase, su cuerpo se tensó.

- ¿El novio de Unazuki? – cuestionó incrédulo, impresionado.

- Sí. Comprendo si no me crees…

- Mako… ¿cómo…? ¡No puedo creerlo! – Se tomó la cara como si en ese gesto se cerciorara que fuera una realidad o una pesadilla -¡quiero romperle la cara a ese bastardo!

- Basta. Te pedí que no hicieras un caos de todo esto.

- Makoto… no sé qué hacer o qué decirte. No sé.

- No me digas nada. –Tomó la planta, la colocó en la mesa de centro y prosiguió hablando –te regalo esta planta, es un recuerdo de lo nuestro, te amo– se quitó el anillo del dedo y lo puso al lado de la maceta –después de todo esto… después de esto que sabes dudo que quieras casarte conmigo y aún si quisieras, yo no podría. –se puso de pie, avanzó hacia Motoki quien se quedó paralizado, analizando toda la información, lo abrazó y le susurró– perdóname, por favor… -lloraba otra vez– te amo y siempre será así. Debo irme.

Él quedó inmóvil. Ella salió del departamento, llorando a mares. Después de una hora, Motoki asimiló cada palabra dicha por Makoto, cada frase, cada cosa y su despedida, miró la planta y en una de las hojas venía un cartelito con la frase "nomeolvides", al reverso los cuidados que debía tener. Y todo cayó por su propio peso. Reaccionó y corrió a buscar a Makoto, pero ella se había marchado una hora atrás…

Saliendo del edificio, ella tomó un taxi para ir a su hogar, falta le hacía ser escuchada. Entró en el salón Hikawa y vio que estaba vacío y lo sintió más grande que de costumbre.

- ¡Rei! ¿Estás aquí? – gritó la chica y se tiró a llorar en el centro del salón de oraciones del Templo Hikawa

- Mako, querida – se alarmó al ver a su amiga en esa pose de derrota y abatida, llorando convulsamente, sin poder hablar, con la mirada perdida, apenas respirando por el llanto.

- ¿Rei? –miró los ojos morados llenos de compasión de la joven sacerdotisa– ¡Rei! –se abrazó a ella– terminé mi compromiso y le dije la verdad –susurró algo que su amiga no distinguió– no me olvides, por favor…

- Tranquila, querida, tranquila –intentó calmar al tiempo que peinaba los cabellos castaños de Makoto– Ven, vamos a casa, toma un té y tranquilízate– Ayudó a levantar a la castaña.

- Gracias, Rei-chan –susurró lentamente.

Mientras tanto, Motoki aún paralizado, confuso por toda la verdad que Makoto le había pronunciado, decidió llamarla. Lo intentó una, dos, tres veces, sin embargo, siempre colgaba antes de escuchar el tono porque él no sabía cómo reaccionaría al oír su dulce voz al otro lado. La última vez, nadie le contestó, dejó un mensaje mientras miraba en su mano derecha el anillo que hasta esa mañana ella traía puesto como prenda de amor.

Ella, por su lado, estaba más tranquila, platicando con su amiga.

- Le regalé una planta, se llama nomeolvides. –confesó

- Vaya, qué gran significado, querida –dijo con sinceridad- es una planta sumamente profunda y en todo lo que de ella implica.

- Me nació dársela –mencionó con naturalidad la joven castaña.

- Hiciste bien, si te nació, adelante. Ahora la pregunta es ¿estás realmente segura de la decisión que tomaste? –cuestionó con energía para con ello aclarar la mente de su amiga

- Sí –con un dejo de tristeza.- ¡Te imaginas! Yo, ex novia de Asanuma, él novio de Unazuki, ella la loca celosa y además, hermana de Motoki, mi futuro esposo. ¡Qué feo cuadro! ¿No lo crees? Creo que hice bien. Él no se iba a olvidar de su hermana…

- Qué complicado –suspiró-. Pero si tú crees haber hecho lo correcto, está bien. Sólo no quiero que te deprimas, por favor. Si no quieres sentirte sola quédate aquí en el templo; cómo tú gustes.

- Muchas gracias –la abrazó-, pero hoy quiero volver al departamento, quiero empacar algunas cosas y algunos sueños. Me vendrá bien estar sola y meditar. Debo irme –se levantó la joven y con una pequeña reverencia dio gracias, abrazó a su amiga y se marchó.

- Cuídate mucho, Mako-chan. Te quiero –muestra que hizo estremecer a la castaña ya que Rei nunca demostraba sus sentimientos.

- Sí, yo también, Rei…

Al llegar a casa, sólo se tumbó en el sofá de la pequeña sala, se masajeó las sienes con las yemas de sus dedos intentando liberar la tensión de todo el día. Vio de reojo la luz roja parpadeante de la contestadora. Con una mueca de pesar (que más bien expresa un "no quiero"), hizo caso omiso hasta que el aparato fue más insistente. Se levantó y escuchó:

_Hola, temía llamarte y que me respondieras, no sabía qué decirte… creo que hablarle a la contestadora es más sencillo. Me quedé pasmado durante poco más o, quizá, menos de una hora, no me lo creía. Sigo sin creerlo, sin embargo, si tú quieres eso, yo respeto tu decisión ¿sabes? Tengo tu anillo en la mano y se me hace increíble que hasta esta mañana era tuyo… te amo, mi pequeña hoja verde de vida y dejaré de hacerlo hasta que una rosa crezca en la nieve cruda del invierno. Te prometo, Mako, querida, que no te olvidaré… _

Mientras ponía atención en el mensaje, unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y se preguntó si había tomado la mejor decisión. Lo escuchó tres veces más y notó la sinceridad en las palabras del ojiverde. Se fue directo a su habitación, se puso el pijama y se durmió con un sueño pesado, profundo, de ésos en los que se pierde la razón de sí mismos.

Motoki, no volvió a llamarla. De eso hacía un año y ella lo recordaba con cariño aunque debía admitir que aún lo amaba y de cierto modo le dolía. Seis meses antes fue a Francia a despejarse de todo y tomó un curso de cocina internacional junto a los mejores chefs del mundo, el cual, le costó todos los ahorros de su vida, pero lo estaba disfrutando. Una tarde, cuando caminaba por uno de los costados de la Torre Eifel le pareció conocido alguien de espalda, aunque extrañada prosiguió su camino.

Entró en su habitación, se bañó y salió de nuevo a caminar en las calles nocturnas de París, debía aprovechar su estancia. Entró en una cafetería y pidió un chocolate con un croissant y comenzó a leer una revista que se encontraba en el lugar.

- Hola, ¿puedo sentarme? –preguntó un joven

- Claro. –ella impresionada le cuestionó- ¿qué haces aquí?

- Negocios – se limitó el chico-; pero ¿no te da gusto verme? Te ves pálida… -bromeó.

- Vaya qué sí. Adelante – dijo saliendo de la impresión– qué extraña coincidencia.

- sí, pero es agradable, ¿no crees?

Pasaron largo rato hablando de sus vidas, como dos viejos amigos, del tema del amor no charlaron. Al terminar cuatro tazas de chocolate y café respectivamente, tuvieron que irse del lugar, pues éste ya iba a cerrar.

- ¿Caminamos? – preguntó el joven ansioso, ya que en el fondo deseaba saber más de ella, estar con ella y no dejarla.

- Claro, vayamos – aceptó la chica con sinceridad y nerviosismo.

Pasaron largo rato caminando por las calles quietas de París, ya era de madrugada, pero ellos charlaban con ímpetu y vivacidad, querían saber todo lo que había ocurrido el uno como del otro y sin perder detalle alguno en el proceso. De pronto, cayeron en la cuenta que se habían alejado del centro y caminaban por una pequeña provincia y empezaba a llover.

- ¡Demonios! –soltó la castaña por la lluvia- creo que nos hemos alejado demasiado –rió abiertamente- y mi hotel queda ya muy lejos… debemos volver.

- Qué preocupona te has vuelto –se burló sarcásticamente el chico- podemos quedarnos en una posada o ir a mi hotel y pedirte una habitación.

- No, tampoco quiero causar molestias, creo que una posada estaría bien –se apenó la chica, ya que creía que estaba causando desajustes en su acompañante.

- Anda, ven –animó el joven- hay una por aquí cerca, anda, sino te vas a empapar, más –mientras corrían casi al mismo paso.

Llegaron a una casita campirana con el letrero "hostal" donde entraron empapados. Una mujer robusta los atendió y ofreció un cuartito pequeño para ambos, por lo cual Makoto se sorprendió un poco:

- Creo que la señora pensó que éramos novios, esposos o algo así… -confesó algo dubitativa.

- Sí… -se limitó a responderle-. Puedo dormir en el piso, tú duermes en la cama, mientras creo que deberíamos secarnos las ropas sino nos hará daño y pescaremos un resfriado.

La alta joven castaña sólo aceptó con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza. Ambos pasaron la noche en la misma habitación, aunque ella se sentía incómoda por la situación, él no pudo conciliar bien el sueño debido a que tenía deseos de decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, besarla, abrazarla, amarla… mas no se atrevió.

En la mañana, ya que Makoto despertó, notó que se encontraba sola, él se había ido. Sintió un gran hueco en el estómago e, inevitablemente, se entristeció. Aún en la cama, rodó una cristalina lágrima por su mejilla pálida, prueba del dolor que ese acontecimiento le causaba.

- Sabía que pasaría… -susurró para auto convencerse de que eso era lo que tenía que ser.

Se levantó pesadamente de la cama, se puso de nuevo su ropa que aún estaba un poco húmeda y salió del pequeño cuarto, agradeció a la casera y se fue. Caminó largo rato hasta que halló una avenida concurrida, paró un taxi y lo abordó para irse a su hotel. Cuando metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta sintió algo extraño, sacó una nota y su cartera, pagó y entró rápidamente al hotel. Era una nota de él:

_Mako, mi dulce Mako. No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado todos estos meses, los cuales han sido eternos. No quise buscarte, creí conveniente darte tu tiempo y, sin embargo, jamás llamaste, así que desistí. Ha sido una gran sorpresa encontrarte esta noche, me has sorprendido demasiado y fue tan grato, como volver a vivir esos momentos mágicos a tu lado. ¿Sabes? Siempre conservo el anillo, siempre lo cargo, dime algo: ¿te casarías conmigo? Si tu respuesta es sí, búscame en el mismo café de la otra vez, a la misma hora. Si decides que no, mejor no me busques, no volvería a soportarlo. _

_Con amor, Motoki. _

_P.D. tu planta del recuerdo eterno sigue viva y floreciendo, jamás te olvidé, Makoto. _

Makoto, confundida; pero excitada por la noticia, corrió al baño para ponerse cómoda y verse presentable para la tarde que llegara el momento de verlo y decirle: "sí". Las horas le parecían eternas hasta que salió del hotel y fue a buscar al chico que tanto quería.

- ¡Motoki! – gritó eufórica. Él sonrió emocionado por verla llegar tan vivaz y fresca como siempre, como la recordaba-. Jamás dejé de amarte, te he extrañado tanto… -y se fundieron en un beso intenso, mientras la gente los observaba. Se apartaron y él puso el anillo en su mano derecha, en el delicado dedo anular y la volvió a besar.

- Aún, pese a todo, jamás podría olvidarte, Makoto, mi querida flor nomeolvides… ¡cómo habría de olvidarte!


End file.
